1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a lightweight dolly for transporting spray equipment including a container of liquid, battery power pack and optional charger unit, hose reel, and spray gun.
2. Summary of the Invention
The instant invention is used for applying chemicals, detergents, and sealers to decks, houses, driveways, fleet vehicles, and the like.
The handle and frame are constructed of hollow PVC tubing reinforced with steel. The top plate, gussets, pump box, battery box, and bucket holder are constructed of high density plastic which is welded together with PVC weld. The components are heated, bent and placed into a wooden mold and formed into shape and then cooled.
The instant invention has ten inch pneumatic wheels with a front locking swivel caster that allows for easy maneuvering in rocks and grass. The hose reel is retractable and is connected to a chemical resistant pump. The pump can run AC or DC with the battery charging system that requires a battery, preferably a marine battery, or it can be plugged into an outlet. Moreover a retractable electric cord may be mounted to the frame as well. The spray gun is light weight, and is attached to a 12 inch aluminum lance and an adjustable cone nozzle. This special nozzle allows the user to change the flow rate of the product that is being applied for a particular application. The entire unit of the preferred embodiment weights only 32 pounds.